This invention relates to a process for production of formaldehyde, and optionally also methyl formate as a co-product, by oxidation of dimethyl ether (DME), and to catalysts for use in the process, including catalysts that are novel per se. In addition, this invention relates to the use of such novel catalysts in other processes.
Formaldehyde is widely used as an intermediate or basic building block in the commercial synthesis of many chemicals. Because of the existence of large reserves of methane worldwide it has been considered desirable for some time to develop processes to convert methane to more valuable chemicals. One such effort has been in the area of direct conversion of methane to formaldehyde via selective oxidation. However, this has not been particularly successful. Up to now, all such processes have resulted in low yields due to the tendency of the formaldehyde so produced being further oxidized to carbon oxides under the severe reaction conditions required for methane oxidation.
Instead, formaldehyde is commercially produced from methane indirectly, for instance, by first converting the methane to synthesis gas (CO and H2), then reacting that to form methanol, and finally oxidizing the methanol to produce formaldehyde. The oxidation of methanol to formaldehyde has been extensively studied, and is the dominant process today for formaldehyde synthesis, typically using silver- or iron/molybdenum-based catalysts.
Another possible route to formaldehyde involves the oxidation of dimethyl ether (CH3OCH3) via cleavage of the Cxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C linkages. This process, however, has not been widely studied.
Dimethyl ether is a generally environmentally benign molecule. Its physical properties resemble those of LPG (liquefied petroleum gases), and dimethyl ether thus can be transported within existing and developing LPG infrastructures. Like methanol, dimethyl ether can be produced from synthesis gas. These characteristics give it the potential to be a new, clean alternative fuel. This potential is expected to lead to the production of substantially larger quantities of dimethyl ether than in the past, thus making it available for use as an intermediate in production of other chemicals, including formaldehyde.
Several patents disclose processes for producing formaldehyde from dimethyl ether using various catalysts. U.S. Pat. No. 2,075,100 describes such a process using a number of comparatively mild oxidation catalysts including platinum wire or foil, palladium black, and metals such as gold, silver, and copper. Vanadium pentoxide and iron, chromium and uranium sesqui-oxides are termed xe2x80x9cvery suitablexe2x80x9d. U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,771 describes using catalysts containing tungsten oxide, alone or optionally with no more than 10% of an additive. The additives mentioned include bismuth, selenium, molybdenum, vanadium, phosphorus and boron oxides, as well as phosphoric acid, ammonium phosphate and ammonium chloride.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,602 describes a process for production of formaldehyde from dimethyl ether using naturally occurring manganese nodules as a catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,624 describes such a process using an intimate mixture of bismuth, molybdenum and copper oxides, preferably prepared by coprecipitation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,307 describes such a process using an intimate mixture of bismuth, molybdenum and iron oxides, similarly prepared. U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,528 describes oxidation of dimethyl ether with a catalyst containing metallic silver to produce a mixture of products including formaldehyde, light alkanes, carbon oxides and water. Information in these patents indicates that formaldehyde was produced with reasonable yields, but that overoxidation of that product to carbon oxides occurred to an undesirable degree.
As described above, it would be advantageous to provide a process and associated process technology for production of formaldehyde from dimethyl ether with good conversion and good selectivity to formaldehyde. Preferably such a process could be operated without the occurrence of substantial direct oxidation of dimethyl ether to carbon oxides or further oxidation of product formaldehyde to carbon oxides, thus improving the chemical and energy efficiency of the process.
In brief, in one aspect, this invention comprises a process for the production of formaldehyde by oxidation of dimethyl ether in the presence of a supported catalyst comprising molybdenum oxide, vanadium oxide or a mixture of molybdenum and vanadium oxides. The support is one that substantially does not react with the molybdenum or vanadium oxide to form unreducible mixed oxide(s). Preferred supports comprise alumina, zirconia, stannic oxide, titania, silica, ferric oxide, ceric oxide, other reducible metal oxides, and mixtures and combinations thereof.
In one preferred embodiment this invention comprises such a process in which the molybdenum and/or vanadium oxides are dispersed on the surface of the support, the surface density of the oxide or oxides on the support is greater than that for the isolated monomeric oxide or oxides, and in which the catalyst is characterized by a substantial absence of bulk crystalline molybdenum and/or vanadium oxides.
Most preferably the surface density of the molybdenum and/or vanadium oxide or oxides on the support is approximately that of a monolayer of the oxide or oxides at the surface of the support.
In another preferred embodiment, the catalyst comprises one or more reducible metal oxides. More preferably in this embodiment, the catalyst comprises a layer of the reducible metal oxide or oxides, most preferably stannic oxide, on a particulate support (preferably alumina and/or zirconia) with the molybdenum and/or vanadium oxide or oxides being present as an upper layer or layers on the layer of reducible metal oxide(s) layer. In this embodiment, preferably the surface density of the molybdenum and/or vanadium oxide or oxides on the support is greater than that for the isolated monomeric oxide or oxides, and the catalyst is characterized by a substantial absence of bulk crystalline molybdenum and/or vanadium oxides. Most preferably the surface density of the molybdenum and/or vanadium oxide or oxides on the support is approximately that of a monolayer of the oxide or oxides at the surface of the support.
Catalysts of the above type in which the catalyst comprises one or more reducible metal oxides, particularly stannic oxide, and more particularly in which the molybdenum and/or vanadium oxide is supported on a layer or layers of reducible metal oxide or oxides, with the oxide layer or layers being disposed on a particulate alumina and/or zirconia, are novel and form another feature of this invention.
Yet another aspect of this invention is the use of the novel catalysts just described to catalyze other processes, particularly oxidation of methanol to formaldehyde, oxidative dehydrogenation of alkanes, and oxidation of alkenes.
In brief, a primary aspect of this invention comprises a process for the production of formaldehyde by oxidation of dimethyl ether in the presence of a supported catalyst comprising molybdenum oxide, vanadium oxide or a mixture of molybdenum and vanadium oxides. Preferably the oxides are supported on alumina (Al2O3) and/or zirconia (ZrO2), and more preferably on such a support that also includes one or more reducible metal oxides, as described herein. Preferably, the molybdenum and/or vanadium oxides are dispersed on the surface of the support, the surface density of the oxide or oxides on the support is greater than that for the isolated monomeric oxide or oxides, and the catalyst is characterized by a substantial absence of bulk crystalline molybdenum or vanadium oxides. More preferably the molybdenum and//or vanadium oxides are dispersed on a layer or layers of a reducible oxide or oxides that is further supported on alumina, titania, silica or zirconia (if zirconia is not used as the above-mentioned layer).
Catalysts of this type that comprise molybdenum or vanadium oxides supported on alumina or zirconia are described in several prior publications, for catalyzing the oxidative dehydrogenation of propane to propene. These include Chen, et al., in xe2x80x9cStudies in Surface Science and Catalysisxe2x80x9d, Vol. 136, pp. 507-512, J. J. Spivey, E. Iglesia and T. M. Fleisch, Ed. (Elsevier Science, B.V., 2001); Chen et al., J. Catalysis 189, 421 (2000), Khodakov et al., J. Catalysis 177, 343 (1998), Chen et al., J. Catalysis 198, 232 (2001) and Chen et al., J. Phys. Chem. B2011, 105, 646 (2001). These publications are hereby incorporated herein by reference. However, these publications do not disclose catalysts containing stannic oxide, titania, silica, or other supports, and do not discuss the usefulness or potential usefulness of the disclosed catalysts for reactions such as the production of formaldehyde from dimethyl ether.
In the catalysts of this invention, the molybdenum and/or vanadium oxide is distributed on the surface of the support material in what is known as xe2x80x9csmall domainxe2x80x9d distribution. The surface density of the oxide catalyst on the support (measured in units of Mo or V metal atoms per nm2) is chosen so as to be greater than the surface density of the respective isolated monomeric oxide or oxides, but the catalyst overall is characterized by a substantial absence of bulk crystalline molybdenum and/or vanadium oxides (corresponding to the oxide or oxides used in preparing the catalyst). By xe2x80x9cbulk crystalline oxidesxe2x80x9d is meant oxide(s) having a clear X-ray diffraction pattern. The crystallinity can be determined by X-ray diffraction based on the peak intensity ratio between one of the peaks of the supported metal oxide and one of the peaks of the support employed after calibration with a mixture of known amounts of the metal oxide and the support. By xe2x80x9csubstantial absencexe2x80x9d is meant that the supported catalyst contains less than about 5% of bulk crystalline molybdenum and/or vanadium oxide(s).
Surface densities of the catalysts in this invention are given in terms of nominal surface density. This value is calculated based on the elemental analysis of the molybdenum and/or vanadium oxide and on the surface area of the support, i.e., by dividing the number of metal atoms of the catalytic metal (Mo or V) in a given mass of sample by the surface area of the support (calculated from N2 absorption at its normal boiling point using the Brunauer-Emmett-Teller, or BET, equation). Where the metal oxide does not appreciably interact with the support to form a complex (as described below), this calculated surface density fairly closely conforms to the actual surface density of the metal atoms on the surface of the support. However, where an appreciable amount of a complex is formed between the metal oxide and the support, the (nominal) surface density represents what that value would be were a complex not formed.
The surface density of the catalyst affects the catalyst efficiency. At one extreme, catalysts of this type with relatively isolated oxide species, for example monomolybdate or monovanadate species, have relatively few active sites on the support surface. These catalysts tend to retain their oxygen and thus provide rather low reaction rates for the oxidation of dimethyl ether to formaldehyde. At the other extreme, catalysts having bulk crystals may possibly provide reasonable reaction rates per unit surface area. However, they also lack efficiency in the utilization of the oxide catalyst because a substantial amount of the oxide is located within the crystals and is thus not available for catalyzing the reaction. Bulk MoO3 crystals also tend to be nonselective in their functioning, and can cause overreaction to produce carbon oxides rather than the desired products formaldehyde and methyl formate.
It has been found that the most preferred catalysts for this reaction tend to have a surface density of approximately a monolayer of catalyst on the support. The monolayer surface density depends primarily on the oxide chosen. For molybdenum oxide, the monolayer surface density is xcx9c5.0 Mo atoms per square nanometer of support (Xie et al, Adv. Catal., 37, 1 (1990)). For vanadium oxide, this value is approximately 7.5 V atoms per square nanometer (Centi, Appl. Catal. A, 147, 267 (1996)). The term xe2x80x9cmonolayerxe2x80x9d as used herein is meant to refer to these approximate surface densities. If the catalyst is uniformly dispersed on the support, satisfactory results are obtainable with a preferred surface density of from approximately 50-300% of the monolayer capacity values for alumina supports, and approximately 50-400% of these values for zirconia supports. Overall, a preferred range of surface densities is from about 50 to about 300% of the monolayer capacity, for both molybdenum and vanadium oxides, for all supports usable in this invention.
The molybdenum or vanadium oxide may be present as the oxide per se, represented by the general formulas MoOx and VOy, where x and y represent general values for oxygen in such molecules. For MoOx, the oxide generally comprises about three oxygen atoms per molybdenum atom; i.e., the general form of the oxide may be represented as MoO3, or molybdenum trioxide. For VOy, the oxide generally comprises about five oxygen atoms per two vanadium atoms, represented by the general formula V2O5, or vanadium pentoxide. However, in a given case the oxide may have an oxygen-to-metal atomic ratio that is not necessarily exactly 3:1 for molybdenum oxides or 5:2 for vanadium oxides. Likewise, oxides used as a component of the support may be represented by more general formulas such as SnOx, FeOx and CeOx, where the oxides generally comprise about 2, 1.5 and 2 oxygen atoms per metallic atom, respectively. However, in a given case, such oxide may have an oxygen-to-metal atomic ratio that is not exactly these values.
In addition, the molybdenum or vanadium oxides may form one or more complexes or compounds with the support. These complexes usually also will be an oxide such as polymolybdates and/or polyvanadates. Such molybdenum complexes may have general formulas such as ZrMo2O8. Vanadium complexes would generally be represented by the formula M2xV2yO(nx+5y) where M is the cationic ion of the support and n is the oxidation state of M, e.g., ZrV2O7. In any case, such complexes of molybdenum and vanadium oxides with the support are considered to be within the definition of the oxide catalysts to which this invention pertains.
For instance, with molybdenum oxide supported on zirconia, as seen in examples below, where the Mo surface density is below 6.4 Mo/nm2 the ZrO2 surface is covered predominantly by two-dimensional polymolybdates (irrespective of the temperature of preparation), and the MoOx domain size increases with increasing the Mo surface density. At Mo surface densities above 6.4 Mo/nm2, increase in the Mo surface density leads to the preferential formation of MoO3 or ZrMo2O8 crystallites on the ZrO2 surface after treatment in air at 723 and 773 K or at 873 K, respectively. This makes a fraction of the Mo active centers inaccessible to dimethyl ether reactions and thus, as described below, leads to a monotonic decrease in the primary dimethyl ether reaction rates with increasing Mo surface density ( greater than 6.4 Mo/nm2).
For such samples where the surface density was greater than 6.4 Mo/nm2, the areal dimethyl ether reaction rates (per surface area) and primary selectivities approached constant values as the Mo surface density increased. This indicates that the MoO3 or ZrMo2O8 domains at the ZrO2 surface do not change in their local structure or surface properties, while their domain size grows with increasing the Mo surface density. The surface density of 6.4 Mo/nm2 exceeds the theoretical polymolybdate monolayer, which is about 5.0 Mo/nm2. Nevertheless, the catalyst sample with a surface density of 6.4 Mo/nm2 exhibited the highest dimethyl ether reaction rates among the zirconia-supported molybdenum catalyst samples. This appears to be a compromise between reactivity and accessibility of the MoOx sites. The samples having a ZrMo2O8 structure possess a higher reactivity compared to the samples having polymolybdates and MoO3 crystallines at a given Mo surface density, which is believed to be a result of the higher reducibility of the ZrMo2O8 species. The reducibility of the MoOx domains (characterized by a H2 temperature-programmed reduction method) was found also to be dependent on the domain size and structures of the MoOx species. The larger MoOx domains undergo faster reduction compared to the smaller ones, and ZrMo2O8 domains are more reducible than two-dimensional polymolybdate and MoO3 domains at a given Mo surface density, reflecting the difference in the ability of these species to delocalize charge.
The support may be selected among commonly used supports for such oxide catalysts, including mixtures of such supports, provided it allows or favors the formation of a monolayer of molybdenum and/or vanadium oxide on the surface of the support and otherwise is suitable for use in the production of formaldehyde from dimethyl ether. Some properties may make certain supports unsuitable for use in the process of this invention. For instance, supports that will react with the molybdenum and/or vanadium oxide to form any significant amounts of unreducible mixed bulk oxides, i.e. oxides that would undergo substantial formation of oxygen vacancies at temperatures below about 300-400xc2x0 C., would in general not be suitable for use in this process. One commonly used catalyst support, magnesium oxide, for example, was tested for suitability in this process and was found unsuitable. Supports that could cause undesired combustion of products to form carbon oxides under the operating conditions of this process, or that contain acid sites that could cause formation of excessive amounts of methanol under the conditions of this process also would not be suitable for use in this invention.
The catalyst preferably contains molybdenum or vanadium oxide, but may contain a combination of the two. When both oxides are present in the catalyst, one may be present as a layer of oxide on the support, preferably close to a monolayer, and the other present as a layer on top of the first oxide layer. Catalysts of this invention thus may comprise a layer, preferably approximately a monolayer, of one of molybdenum or vanadium oxide on a layer, preferably approximately a monolayer, of the other, on a support such as alumina or zirconia. The support may optionally further comprise a reducible metal oxide as described below.
Preferred supports include alumina, zirconia, titania, silica, and reducible metal oxides such as stannic oxide, ferric oxide, ceric oxide, and mixtures or other combinations of two or more of these oxides. Particularly preferred are alumina, zirconia and stannic oxide, and mixtures or other combinations of two or all three of them. Most preferred is a catalyst comprising alumina, titania, zirconia or silica modified by the incorporation of a layer or layers of a reducible oxide such as zirconia, stannic oxide, ferric oxide or ceric oxide deposited thereon. The supports that are suitable for use in this process may be used in any of their available forms, including forms that as of the present time might not yet have been developed, or may have been developed but have not yet been commercialized. Both high and low surface area supports may be used, including materials known by the acronym MCM (standing for Mobil Compositions of Matter), e.g., MCM-41. These are recently developed mesoporous materials (often comprising silica) and are described in Kresge, et al., (Nature, 359, 710 (1992)) and by Corma (Chem. Rev., 97, 2373 (1997)). High surface area supports of various physical types are preferred for use in the invention from the point of view of efficiency in that they may produce greater amounts of product per unit mass of overall catalyst.
Reducible metal oxides suitable for inclusion in the catalysts of this invention are those in which at least a fraction of the metal cations undergo a one- or two-electron reduction during contact with a reactant such as hydrogen, dimethyl ether, methanol, alkanes or alkenes at typical temperatures of catalytic oxidation reactions, whether or not such metal oxides function as catalyst for the reaction in question. The fraction of the reducible metal oxide that undergoes such reduction need not be large, as the effect of the reducible metal oxide is continuous. Such reducible metal oxides include reducible oxides of tin, iron, cerium, manganese, cobalt, nickel, chromium, rhenium, titanium, silver and copper, and mixtures thereof. Of these, oxides of tin (e.g., stannic oxide), iron (e.g., ferric oxide) and cerium (e.g., ceric oxide) are preferred, with stannic oxide being most preferred for such catalysts of this invention.
Novel catalysts of this invention include those in which the support comprises a layer of a reducible metal oxide disposed on a particulate alumina and/or zirconia (except where zirconia is used as the above-mentioned layer), or a layer of zirconia disposed on a particulate alumina, particularly those in which the layer of or zirconia has a surface density close to that of a monolayer of that substance. Exemplary catalysts may comprise molybdenum and/or vanadium oxide on a near-monolayer of stannic oxide disposed on a particulate (preferably high surface area) alumina. Novel catalysts of this invention also include those in which the reducible metal oxide or oxides is incorporated into the support.
Without intending to be bound by an explanation, it is believer that the reducible metal oxides aid in catalyst performance by decreasing the temperature required for the reduction of some of the molybdenum and/or vanadium atoms from their highest oxidation state.
The novel catalysts of this invention that contain reducible metal oxides also are suitable as catalysts for other reactions and processes, including but not limited to oxidation of methanol to produce formaldehyde, oxidative dehydrogenation of alkanes, and oxidation of alkenes.
The catalysts of the invention are prepared by typical means, for instance by impregnation, particularly incipient wetness impregnation, of the support with an aqueous solution containing molybdenum and/or vanadium, e.g. using a salt such as an ammonium molybdate or vanadate, for instance, ammonium di- or heptamolybdate or ammonium metavanadate. The preparation is carried out so as to disperse the molybdenum and/or vanadium oxide over the surface of the support and the amounts are chosen so as to achieve a desired surface density. Where the catalyst also comprises a reducible metal oxide, for instance as a layer on a particulate support, the reducible metal oxide may be first deposited on the particulate support, for instance by impregnation such as incipient wetness impregnation. Then the molybdenum and/or vanadium oxide is deposited on the support in a second step, e.g. a second impregnation. Preparation of such catalysts by incipient wetness impregnation is described in the Chen et al. and Khodakov et al. publications mentioned above.
Catalysts of this invention may alternatively be prepared by other means such as chemical vapor deposition of layers, precipitation, sol-gel methods and the like. Reducible metal oxides may be incorporated into the catalysts either before or after the incorporation of the molybdenum and/or vanadium oxides.
The primary products of the reaction are formaldehyde and methyl formate. Production of methyl formate can be increased if desired, by decreasing the surface density of metal oxide or choosing a specific support such as stannic oxide and/or zirconia, or it may be decreased (which is generally preferred since formaldehyde is typically the preferred product) by providing a catalyst having a surface density close to the value for a monolayer of catalyst, which, as will be shown below, generally has the highest selectivity to formaldehyde of the catalysts of the invention. However, production of methyl formate is to be expected in such a process, and is not especially detrimental as methyl formate has uses of its own as a chemical intermediate and can readily be separated from the reaction products and forwarded to other process units for such uses.
Methanol is also produced in processes of this type, but it dehydrates relatively readily to re-form dimethyl ether. The methanol produced can be recovered and recycled. Alternatively, methanol produced by this reaction may be forwarded to another unit, either for production of further formaldehyde using a typical catalyst for that process, or for other uses as a chemical intermediate. Methanol formation therefore can be essentially disregarded in calculating selectivity of the dimethyl ether to formaldehyde.
The feed to the process may include, in addition to dimethyl ether, mixtures of dimethyl ether and methanol, provided that dimethyl ether is the major component of such mixtures. The oxidizing agent may be air, oxygen-enriched air, or even pure oxygen (though this is likely to be unnecessarily costly).
The process of this invention may be run in equipment ranging in size from microreactors (e.g. microchannel reactors) to full-sized commercial process equipment. A commercial installation will include typical process expedients such as recycle streams, for efficient use of reactants and reaction products, and may be integrated with process units for production of dimethyl ether or for production of products from formaldehyde.
As compared with data in patents mentioned above, the process of this invention exhibits both improved conversions of dimethyl ether as well as improved selectivity to formaldehyde, and can achieve these results at lower temperatures. The process of this invention may be operated in general at temperatures of from about 150 to about 400xc2x0 C., preferably from about 180 to about 350xc2x0 C., most preferably from about 150 to about 320xc2x0 C. Operating pressures are about 0.1-100 atm, preferably about 1-20 atm. Residence time generally ranges from about 1 to about 60 seconds.